Una nueva esperanza
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Las vidas de Ranma y Akane han cambiado. ¡Y de qué forma!


_* * * *_

_une_

_* *_

_*_

Akane se despertó cuando los rayos del sol bañaron su rostro. Se estiró con pereza incorporándose en el futón. Por un momento, se quedó inmóvil; pero después reaccionó al escuchar los ruidos de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando afuera de la habitación.

Por lo regular no les otorgaba demasiada importancia a los habituales combates entre padre e hijo; después de todo, había tenido tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse; sin embargo, el día de hoy era especial y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo arruinara, mucho menos el baka de Ranma

─¡Ranma! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ─dijo, abriendo la puerta con energía y lanzándole lo primero que encontró a su alcance, que en esta particular ocasión fue nada más y nada menos que un pesado objeto de bronce, regalo de aniversario de Kuno, cuyo tamaño incluso había traído problemas de espalda a Sasuke, dado que había sido él quien lo transportara desde la residencia de su acaudalado amo.

─¡Aguarda un momento Akane! ─respondió Ranma, consiguiendo esquivar hábilmente la pesada ardilla, mientras hacía maniobras evasivas contra unos cuantos golpes que, por esta vez, no eran de Akane─. ¡Ya casi lo tengo! ─exclamó entusiasmado.

─¡Dije que basta! ─con un golpe de su famoso mazo, Akane envió a Ranma a la inconsciencia. No estaba de humor tolerante el día de hoy.

─¡Wow! ─exclamó el sobreviviente del entrenamiento matutino; a saber: Genma.

─Genma...¡No me hagas perder la paciencia! ─advirtió Akane muy en serio; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, el aludido huyó por piernas lo cual era la única opción posible para evitar un daño mayor: el "Castigo de la ardilla" era una leyenda entre los miembros de la familia, únicamente superado por la patentada versión Saotome de "La cuna del infierno".

Akane miró al desmayado Ranma con una mezcla de ternura y exasperación: sencillamente, ese bobo nunca cambiaría. Con una brillante sonrisa se volvió adentro para vestirse rápidamente y luego se dirigió a las escaleras; se estaba haciendo tarde y pronto llegaría la hora de preparar la comida.

Tan pronto ingresó a la cocina, su buen humor se esfumó al ver el aspecto de la siempre inmaculada habitación. Suspiró con desgano. Había olvidado que la noche anterior estuvo practicando, junto con Sayuri, la elaboración de pasteles de crema y, gracias a eso, el desorden era considerable. Sin ganas de ponerse a limpiar a esas horas, salió rumbo a la sala, sentándose ante la mesa donde siempre comía toda la familia─. "Tal vez" ─pensó─, "debería llamar a Mousse para que nos envíen ramen".

─¡Técnica de limpieza rápida estilo Tendo! ─escuchó gritar a una joven desde la cocina. Eso la hizo volver a sonreír. En ocasiones la maravillaba la manera en que Kasumi podía solucionar las cosas. Siempre le había sorprendido su cambio de opinión cuando decidió aceptar las enseñanzas de Ranma, después de haber jurado y perjurado que no quería saber nada de artes marciales. Akane casi estalló en carcajadas al recordarlo: no culpaba a la pobre chica, después de todo, al ser la mayor, su padre había comenzado a enseñarle ejercicios y poses básicas apenas pudo mantenerse erguida; así que no era de extrañar que, por mucho tiempo, aborreciera todo lo relacionado con el arte y no deseara aproximarse por ningún motivo al dojo; ni siquiera para realizar la limpieza.

Con renovada energía, Akane se levantó de su lugar para ir a echarle una mano a Kasumi

─¡Hola! ─dijo ésta en cuanto la vio llegar. Estaba ocupada lavando cacerolas a la velocidad del truco de las castañas. Akane supuso que no quería entrometidos, así que decidió sacar los vegetales del refrigerador para picarlos. No sabía porqué, pero se había despertado con un atojo tremendo de cocido.

─¿Porqué regresaste tan temprano? ─preguntó, con la cabeza metida en el refri en busca de un ingrediente en particular.

─Porque el bobo de Tofú se cansó a las primeras veinte cuadras; así que tuve que acompañarlo de regreso a casa ─dijo Kasumi con fastidio.

─No hables así de él ─reprendió Akane─: sabes perfectamente que su salud es frágil, y que ha empeorado con el entrenamiento que recibió cuando se inscribió como voluntario para esa misión a Sudáfrica.

─¡Vaya tipo! No sé cómo alguien tan fuerte puede tener tan mínima resistencia.

─Pues yo opino que, muy probablemente, su condición física es muy buena...

─Soy yo quien tiene una resistencia extraordinaria ¿Verdad? ─completó Kasumi con desgano mientras terminaba de lavar los trastes. Hizo una pausa en sus labores para decir ─¡Cielos! Creo que no debí aceptar esto de aprender artes marciales ─su voz tenía un tono de desesperanza tal y estaba tan graciosa que Akane se apoyó contra el refrigerador y empezó a reír en serio. Por un momento, la joven le había traído recuerdos de Ranma en su forma femenina y la expresión que ponía cuando las cosas le salían mal.

Kasumi observó sorprendida a una llorosa Akane que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Antes de que decidiera entre reírse u ofenderse Ranma entró a la habitación, con cara de resignación, mientras frotaba con una de sus manos el chichón que traía en la cabeza, clara consecuencia, por supuesto, de el "Castigo de la Ardilla".

─Y ahora ¿Qué le pasa? ─preguntó a Kasumi, mirando extrañado a Akane.

─Quien sabe ─dijo ésta, encogiéndose de hombros─. Tal vez tomó algún medicamento contraindicado o simplemente es que está demasiado sensible hoy.

Kasumi y Ranma se vieron a los ojos, luego voltearon a ver a Akane, quien seguía riéndose y luego volvieron a mirarse.

─¡Naaah! ─dijeron al unísono haciendo un ademán idéntico: se llevaron una mano a la mejilla y bajaron con el dedo índice la piel alrededor del ojo, se miraron y sacaron la punta de la lengua y se encogieron de hombros. El gesto sólo hizo que Akane riera con más ganas.

─Nos vemos ─dijo Kasumi saliendo rumbo al jardín─. Es peligroso estar cerca de ella cuando está en ese plan.

Ranma esperó a que Kasumi saliera para acercarse a Akane, que estaba ocupadísima limpiándose las lágrimas que aún escurrían de sus ojos por tanta risa.

─¿Y bien? ─ preguntó con su característica rudeza─. ¿Qué es?

─¿Qué es qué? ─preguntó Akane, al tiempo que enrojecía varios tonos.

─¿Porqué la risa?─dijo Ranma mientras avanzaba hasta estar muy cerca. Colocó los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella, aprisionándola contra el refrigerador.

─Por nada ─respondió Akane, mientras trataba de escapar del abrazo de Ranma y esquivaba su mirada volteando hacia un lado.

─¿No me lo vas a decir? ─Murmuró Ranma contra su oído, haciéndola estremecerse.

─¿Qué cosa? ─preguntó Akane distraída. Inconscientemente aferró los hombros de Ranma.

─¿Qué cosa? ─contestó Ranma, también distraído porque estaba dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y sobre la piel del pecho visible a través de la blusa.

─¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces? ─dijo Akane con un jadeo, su voz en un tono fuera de lo normal.

─¿Tú que crees...? ─murmuró Ranma, con voz ronca, contra sus labios. Akane lo abrazó con más fuerza, mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más profundo y apasionado...

─¡Puaj! ¡Ya están otra vez con eso! ─exclamó la disgustada voz de un adolescente.

Ranma se tomó su tiempo para dejar de besar a Akane, antes de enfrentar al chico, quien no dejaba de verlos, sin perderse detalle alguno. Parecía divertido, más que enfadado.

─¿Qué tal Dai? ─saludó Ranma, animadamente, sin dejar de abrazar a Akane; y luego componiendo una expresión inusualmente seria, interrogó─: ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? Tienes detención todo el mes.

─¡La escuela es para bobos! ─declaró el adolescente sin mostrarse preocupado y añadió─: ¡Además, es sábado! ─informó, mientras hacía una mueca y cruzaba los brazos por atrás de su cabeza.

─¡Daisuke Tendo! ─exclamó Akane enfadada, exigiendo una explicación razonable.

─¡O.K, O.K.! ─dijo el chico, agitando la mano hacia delante en un intento gráfico de aplacar la ira materna─: ¡No hagas tanto escándalo mamá! Pasa que la directora se enfadó conmigo y me envió a casa ─explicó, como si nada.

─Ya te hemos dicho que no debes provocar a Miss Kuno─dijo Akane con severidad

─¡Ella insiste en afeitarme la cabeza! ─se quejó el chico y añadió, para darle más dramatismo al asunto─: eso cuando está en sus mejores días, porque en los peores insiste en llamarme "Ranma sama" y me ataca con pociones paralizantes y sus condenadas cintas de gimnasia ─el muchachito suspiró, cansado y luego, tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, añadió, en su mejor tono dramático─: ¡Y una vez hasta intentó besarme!

─¡Pobrecito mío! ¡No sé porqué tenías que parecerte tanto a tu padre! ─dijo Akane, mientras lo abrazaba con ternura. Por encima de los hombros de su madre, Daisuke cruzó con Ranma una mirada de complicidad. Éste levantó el pulgar en señal de triunfo; aunque la sonrisa le duró hasta que comprendió las últimas palabras de Akane:

─¡Hey! Lo dices como si parecerse a mí fuera lo peor que pudo pasarle ─declaró Ranma, ofendido.

─¿Y no es así?─Akane compuso la expresión más inocente que pudo conseguir en un segundo y esperó la reacción de Ranma: el gruñido no se hizo esperar.

─¿Papá?

─Dime, Dai

─Miss Kuno quiere verte el lunes temprano.

─No te preocupes hijo, ahí estaremos ─dijo Akane con agresividad. Su tono evidenciando claramente que, de haber tenido enfrente a Kodachi, le habría ido muy mal.

─Mamá... ─Dai titubeó para decir lo demás; como si supiera que era algo que no agradaría a su madre.

─¿Qué cosa D-chan? ─preguntó ella con dulzura, sin notar que, atrás de ella Ranma se chocaba la mano en la frente, fastidiado; mientras que el chico hacía su mejor esfuerzo por controlar la legendaria ira Tendo-Saotome, que estallaba siempre que su madre lo llamaba así.

─Miss Kuno fue muy clara para indicar que sólo quiere ver a mi papá ─declaró el adolescente.

─¿Queé? ─la furia de Akane Tendo estalló en su legendaria aura azul. Al notarlo, Daisuke optó por alejarse a toda velocidad, rumbo a su habitación en el piso superior y dejó a Ranma suspirando con resignación mientras lo veía salir volando lejos de ahí, pensando que, aunque sin duda, el muchachito había heredado gran parte de sus rasgos físicos, tenía mucho mejor instinto de supervivencia que él.

─Akane...─Ranma abrazó con fuerza a su esposa mientras esperaba a que su furia se calmara─. Sabes que esto siempre sucede... no tienes porqué preocuparte ─concluyó, besando sus cabellos con ternura,

─Pero... ─aunque el tono continuaba demostrando resentimiento, el aura alrededor de Akane disminuyó.

─Pero nada ─dijo Ranma, capturando el femenino mentón entre sus dedos y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos─. Iré y solucionaré las cosas, como siempre ─declaró con desenfado.

─Pero... ─por un momento, pese a la seguridad que le transmitían los brazos y las palabras de su esposo, Akane se sintió como la adolescente que había sido alguna vez, aquélla que creía que Ranma tenía otras tres prometidas mucho más bonitas que ella.

─Ya veo ─Ranma se tensó involuntariamente, percibiendo sus dudas─. Aún no confías en mí─declaró con voz dura, su mirada se volvió fría; pero no dejó de abrazarla.

─Está bien ─accedió Akane, percibiendo el ánimo de Ranma y sintiendo cómo su conciencia le recriminaba el armar alboroto por algo que no valía la pena─. No me preocuparé más ─afirmó, con seguridad renovada al tiempo que levantaba una de sus manos para acariciar con ternura el rostro de Ranma─; después de todo: tú siempre ganas.

─¡Esa es mi Akane! ─exclamó Ranma, sin molestarse en disimular su alegría, mientras la alzaba en brazos y giraba con ella por toda la habitación.

─¡Basta Ranma! ¡Bájame! ─suplicó Akane, sin poder evitar que la risa la dominara.

─¡Vaya mamá! ¡Qué suerte que todavía no haces la comida! ¿Te puedo ayudar? ─se escuchó la voz esperanzada de una chica, quien llegaba por el lado del jardín.

─¡Sayuri! ─exclamaron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo, más asustados que sorprendidos.

─En realidad... ─comenzó a decir Akane, sin atreverse a emitir una negativa.

─¡Vamos a ir al Nekohanten a comer! ─improvisó Ranma, adivinándole el pensamiento a su esposa; en el caso de Sayuri nunca fallaba: cualquier recurso era bienvenido si se trataba de evitar que su hija menor cocinara.

─Sí , es verdad; se me hizo tarde y no tengo nada preparado ─se disculpó Akane─. Otra vez será querida.

─Ya veo... ─dijo Sayuri, con tristeza, mientras se retiraba con expresión agüitada hacia las escaleras.

─Sayuri ─el tono autoritario de Ranma detuvo en seco a la adolescente, quien se volvió a mirarlo, genuinamente confundida; él se encontraba en ese momento, recargado contra el marco de la puerta y no se molestó en mover un ápice de su humanidad para agregar─: Te toca preparar la cena hoy; aunque no será para todos, porque tus hermanos van a salir y Dai está castigado ─ordenó en el inusual tono paternal severo que reservaba para ocasiones especiales. Extrañamente, la chica no demostró sentirse afectada por su rudeza y en cambio, sonrió ampliamente.

─Si quieres podemos empezar un poco más temprano, para que lo hagas con calma ─añadió Akane con una sonrisa, asomando el rostro por encima del hombro de Ranma. Ella, mejor que ninguno de los miembros de la familia, comprendía a Sayuri.

─Definitivamente ella heredó tu sonrisa ─dijo Ranma, resignado, después de que su hija desapareció feliz, escaleras arriba─...y todo lo demás ─agregó en voz baja, anticipando la indigestión de esa noche.

─Baka ─dijo Akane con suavidad mientras se apoyaba contra él, abrazándolo por la cintura.

─Kawaiikune ─contestó Ranma pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola más hacia él.

Permanecieron largo rato así; sin decir nada, disfrutando de la inusual quietud que inundaba la residencia, hasta que el sonido de objetos estrellándose contra las paredes los sacó de su ensoñación.

─¡Genma no baka!

─¡Bleeeh! ¡Torpe! ¡Jamás me pegar...

*crash*

La estatuilla de piedra, otro regalo de Kuno, esta vez de disculpa, que adornaba la parte superior de la escalera, fue a parar a la cabeza del joven llamado Genma, quien rodó inconsciente por las escaleras. Al igual que Akane, Sayuri poseía una fuerza legendaría gracias a la cual había conseguido desarrollar su propia técnica: "El ataque del mono sonriente".

─¡Bien hecho Sayuri! ─la vitoreó alegremente Daisuke, que había salido de su habitación a tiempo de proporcionarle a su hermana la estatuilla noqueadora; sin disimulo, el jovencito extendió la mano para que la aludida le diera un billete.

Sayuri pagó de buena gana y el chico bajó las escaleras y luego arrastró a Genma hacia afuera, para hacer con él alguna travesura sin duda. En la parte superior de las escaleras Sayuri levantó el pulgar en señal de victoria y regresó a su cuarto, con la conciencia tranquila, pese a haber sido estafada por un hermano y contribuido al daño físico de otro.

La tranquilidad pareció reinar por unos segundos, hasta que, nuevamente, se escucharon voces y claros sonidos de pelea.

─¡Dame mis quinientos yenes Kasumi! ─gritaba Daisuke, mientras ingresaba de nuevo a la estancia, concentrado en perseguir a su hermana mayor por toda la casa; mientras ella se detenía, de cuando en cuando, para sacarle la lengua y agitar el billete frente a sus narices en clara señal de burla. Si existía algún miembro de la familia más diestro que Nabiki a la hora de obtener dinero por cualquier medio, esa era Kasumi, la heredera de la tradición de combate de Estilo Libre Combinado Saotome-Tendo.

Sonriendo a todo lo que daban sus sensuales labios, Kasumi esquivó los golpes que le lanzó su hermano y corrió escaleras arriba.

─¡Eso es mío!

─¡Suéltalo! ─dijo Sayuri, uniéndose a la pelea.

─¡Beeeh! ¡Torpes!

*pum*

*crash*

*¡¡splash!!*

Las risas de todos llenaron la propiedad Tendo, incluidas las de Ranma y Akane quienes, tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Una vez afuera, avanzaron por la calla rumbo al Neko-hanten, sabiendo que los chicos los alcanzarían tan pronto como concluyeran su escaramuza y el empate técnico fuera declarado.

─Así que... ─mientras caminaban, Ranma rompió el silencio, más por encontrarse de buen humor que por otra cosa─. ¿Qué tenemos Akane?

─Yo diría que...─Akane lo pensó un momento y, luego, se adelantó y se plantó frente a Ranma forzándolo a detenerse. Era el momento, decidió de pronto;:el momento perfecto para decírselo; y así lo hizo─: Aparte de un cretino oportunista, una marimacho hipersensible y tremendamente embaucadora y un par de gemelos que se parecen demasiado a ti; tal vez aún quede esperanza...

─¿Esperanza?

─Para la familia, quiero decir ─murmuró Akane bajando la mirada. Ranma entrecerró los ojos escudriñándola con sospecha. Sabía que ella intentaba decirle algo; pero no comprendía aún qué.

─¿A qué te refieres con 'esperanza'? ─preguntó con algo de temor. El que ella evadiera su mirada no era una buena señal, después de todo. Pocas ocasiones existían en que Akane no se atreviera a decir las cosas con claridad. Demasiado pocas, de hecho.

─Pues...yo... ─Akane se sonrojó al extremo; incapaz de continuar. Casi se dió una patada ella misma; porque después de tanto tiempo juntos, lógicamente debería ser fácil; pero no: nunca era fácil...

─Tú ¿Qué?─interrumpió Ranma, impaciente, tomándola de los hombros en un intento de obligarle a mirarlo.

─Yo...tú...─balbuceó ella sin atreverse aún a responder y mucho menos a enfrentar su mirada.

Ranma permaneció tranquilo, esperando a que ella se decidiera; su ágil mente reconstruyendo hechos, evidencias y procesando información aislada que, inesperadamente, se convirtió en un todo: en la respuesta que buscaba.

*click*

Sus recuerdos evocaron la visión de Akane durante esa mañana: no se había levantado temprano porque se había mareado.

*click*

"Simplemente está demasiado sensible hoy" había dicho Kasumi en la cocina

*click*

El inusual arrebato de furia de Akane, cuando escuchó que Kodachi exigía verlo

*click* *click* *click*

Akane antes de tener a los gemelos. Akane durante el embarazo de Sayuri. Akane cuando estaba embarazada de Daisuke...

Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se expandió, incontenible por su rostro, y ahí permanecería el resto de los siguientes meses, dijera Akane lo que dijera e hiciera lo que hiciera. Esas particulares etapas de la vida de ambos eran punto y aparte en su historia compartida.

─Y bien ─dijo Ranma en tono provocativo, aguardando la explosión que sin duda llegaría.

─¿Y bien qué? ─respondió Akane, negándose a decir nada aún.

─Estoy esperando que me lo digas... ─indicó él, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Ella lo miró y enfureció. Siempre era así; desde la primera vez. No era justo. Sencillamente no era justo.

─¡No quiero decírtelo, maldita sea! ¡No aún! ¡Y quita esa sonrisa boba de tu cara que no la soporto! ─estalló al fin, comenzando a llorar.

─Shhh ─la consoló él, tomando su rostro entre los dedos, para obligarla a mirarlo; sin embargo, ella se refugió contra su pecho, sollozando aún; más por sentirse aliviada de la tensión de todos esos días, que por verdadera tristeza.

─ ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡Tú no tendrás que soportarlo! ─se quejó; y su queja, típícamente femenina, hizo que la sonrisa de Ranma volviera a ensancharse. Ella nunca sabría porqué él disfrutaba tanto esos momentos; no: ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

─¿Sabes una cosa, Akane?... ─dijo Ranma, con una ternura tan extraordinaria que Akane olvidó el llanto y alzó la mirada, buscando la suya─: estás equivocada...

─¿Qué?

─Sí ─aseguró Ranma, sin poder contener la sonrisa; aunque lo intentó.

─¿Porqué?

─Porque no hay tal esperanza, amor ─declaró Ranma, perfectamente seguro de lo que decía.

─¿Qué dices...? ─preguntó de nuevo, confundida por completo; desconcertada porque las duras palabras de Ranma no concordaban con su tono cariñoso.

─Así es marimacho: ─afirmó él, sin mayor problema antes de declarar lo inevitable─: cualquier hijo tuyo y mío será incorregible.

Con eso, levantó a Akane por sobre sus hombros y echó a correr hacia el Nekohanten. A su paso, los peatones sonreían, contagiados por la felicidad que irradiaba la pareja. Después de tantos años, aún asombraba a muchos como el par de orgullosos más testarudo de Nérima había terminado tan bien.

─¡Pista libre Tendo! ─gritó un hombre, ataviado con el uniforme del equipo de béisbol del vecindario, mientras agitaba una pañoleta color amarillo en señal de saludo. Los pequeñines arracimados en derredor de él, disfrutando la escena al completo.

─¡Cierra el pico P-chan! ─contraatacó Ranma mientras saltaba por encima del otro hombre. Resultaba gracioso ver a dos cuarentones, que no lo parecían en absoluto, dar esas escenas.

─¡Ranma! ─reprendió Akane, sin muchas ganas─: ¡deja al pobre Ryoga en paz!

─¡Eso ni soñarlo! ─fue la esperada respuesta de Ranma, quien continuó su carrera hasta llegar frente al Neko-hanten─. ¡Ese cerdo aún me las debe!

Ante el comentario, Akane se limitó a torcer los ojos.

El Nekohanten lucía como siempre; pese a que ahora se encontraba ubicado un par de manzanas más al norte de su enclave original. El matrimonio de Mousse y la partida de Cologne y Shampoo a China había supuesto un nuevo comienzo y un reto, que había sido superado exitosamente por el inmigrante y su gentil esposa.

─Bienvenidos ─un hombre, ataviado con ropas tradicionales chinas, salió a recibirlos; su largo cabello negro estaba trenzado en dos porciones, y destacaba el hecho de que sus ojos permanecían completamente cerrados.

─¡Hola Mousse! ¿Cómo has estado? ─una vez que Ranma la depositó en el suelo, Akane se aproximó al anfitrión para tomar entre las suyas, las manos de su viejo amigo y ahora cuñado.

─Todos bien, Akane-chan ─contestó Mousse ceremoniosamente, sin abrir los ojos; y enseguida añadió─: felicidades, veo que esperas otro hijo.

─¡Mu! ¡No seas indiscreto!─exclamó en tono de reproche una voz desde la cocina, mientras la dueña de la misma asomaba su sonriente rostro.

─¡Pero si no es indiscreción! ─aseguró Ranma, evidentemente satisfecho, provocando que Akane le lanzara una mirada resentida─. ¡Es la noticia del momento! Y Mousse, como siempre, tiene razón ─añadió con seriedad, recordando como, la primera vez que Akane se embarazó, Mousse lo había sabido antes que todos y lo había orientado sabiamente para limar asperezas con su esposa. Desde su incorporación a la familia, Mousse había desarrollado una especial sensibilidad a todos los estados de ánimo de Akane, lo cual mantenía a Ranma eternamente agradecido y literalmente bajo su dominio; para diversión de los clanes Tendo y Saotome al completo.

─Pasen, por favor ─indicó la anfitriona─. Akane-chan, creo que, para celebrarlo, hornearé unos cuantos pastelillos de esos que te gustan tanto. No tardaré más que unos minutos ─aún sonriendo y, tras hacer una reverencia formal, la dueña de la voz más dulce de Nerima, se retiró a su recinto sagrado a cumplir lo prometido.

─Gracias ─con toda tranquilidad, la pareja se encaminó hacia una de las mesas; pero, antes de que llegaran ahí, el resto de la familia entró intempestivamente al local y se les adelantó a tomar lugar, eligiendo, predeciblemente, la barra que separaba la cocina del resto del local donde se encontraban las mesas: a ninguno de ellos le gustaba que la comida se demorara más de lo debido; y ese era el sitio más cercano a ella.

Con una gota de sudor saliendo de sus cabezas, Akane y Ranma se miraron con resignación. Y, suspirando sentidamente, Akane se llevó una mano al vientre.

─¿Sabes Ranma? ─dijo Akane, tomando la mano de su esposo.

─¿Sí?

─Eres tú quien se equivoca ─aseguró ella, con ternura y exasperación mezcladas─. Eres demasiado optimista aún.

─¿Yo? ¿Porqué? ─preguntó Ranma, sonriendo de antemano por que presentía lo que Akane iba a decir.

─Nuestros hijos no son incorregibles...

─¿Ah, no?

─No.

─¿Entonces...?

─Cualquier hijo tuyo y mío, querido esposo, se convertirá, por seguro, en una amenaza para la paz y tranquilidad del vecindario...y de la humanidad ─concluyó Akane con un suspiro resignado.

─Y apenas puedo esperar para conocer al que sigue... ─completó Ranma desde atrás de Akane, al tiempo que rodeaba la femenina cintura con ambos brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

─La que sigue ─contraatacó Akane, desafiante─. Tengo suficiente con tres hombres Saotome para consentir otro más.

─Pues prepárate para el cuarto. Akane-chan ─aseguró Mousse, quien se desplazaba a paso tranquilo por entre las numerosas mesas, rumbo a la cocina.

─¡Mousse! ─exclamaron al unísono tres voces: dos femeninas y una masculina; sin embargo, la reprimenda colectiva poco afectó al chino, quien se limitó a sonreír despreocupadamente. Había aprendido, largo tiempo atrás, a tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad; y pagado un alto precio por esa valiosa enseñanza.

La pareja más destructiva y violenta de la historia de Nerima contempló, entre satisfecha e incrédula, a su descendencia; sin percatarse, en absoluto, de que la mayor parte de la clientela había abandonado el restaurante dejando, incluso, sus alimentos a medio terminar.

Nadie se arriesgaba a estar cerca con Ranma Tendo, y su familia al completo, por ahí.

_* * * *_

_une_

_* *_

_*_

**NOTAS:**

*Bueno: aquí está este oneshot, originalmente publicado en 2003, reeditado un poquito. Espero que lo disfruten. Una historia que puede tomarse como epílogo de una serie que estoy escribiendo aún. =P No os diré cuál, aunque pienso que se la imaginan =P

*Como este es un oneshot y ya no tendrá más actualizaciones, les comunico que, para un futuro y en caso necesario, la sección de respuestas a reviews no firmados (aquellos reviews dejados por usuarios que no registran un e-mail o cuenta de FFnet donde poder contactarlos) tiene un sitio dentro del Warriblog (http: / / planetaderosas . blogspot . com / 2009 / 10 / respuestas-reviews . html), también pueden accesar desde la página principal del Warriblog (http : / / www . planetaderosas . blogspot . com) mediante el link directos ("respuestas a reviews") localizados en el menú de la derecha en ese sitio. Una vez en el post, dar click en el título del fic cuyas respuestas se desean consultar. Gracias por su comprensión y espero sus comentarios. ¡Que pasen felices fiestas navideñas! ^_~


End file.
